fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Urodziny Dundersztyca
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Nicole postanawia zorganizować przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Heinza. Pomagają jej w tym Vanessa, Pepe, Orville oraz członkowie B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.I. Dodatkowo Nicole szykuje dla Dundersztyca zaskakującą niespodziankę. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Heinz Dundersztyc *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Orville Von Roddenstein *Rodney *Buford Van Stomm *Dziewczyna ze zdjęcia *Członkowie B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. Fabuła Nicol przyglądała się dziwnej architekturze budynku przed którym stała. "Czy wszystkie siedziby szalonych naukowców, muszą wyglądać dziwnie?" - pomyślała. Zapukała do drzwi. Otworzył jej Rodney. Nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. - Nicole Stella. Nieślubna córka Dundersztyca. - wymamrotał. - A co cię do nas sprowadza? - Przyszłam do Orvilla. - Nie ma go w domu. - powiedział szorstko Rodney, a w tej samej chwil stanął za nim Orville. - Kogo nie ma w domu? - zapytał. Na twarzy Rodneya pojawił się grymas wściekłości. Natomiast Nicol, widząc to zajście, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Orville także się uśmiechną. - Witaj Nicol. W czym mogę pomóc? - Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać. - Nicol chce zorganizować przyjęcie niespodziankę swojemu kochanemu tatusiowi. - odezwał się Rodney. - Rozesłała wszystkim członkom Bardzo Agresywnej Bandy Ekscentrycznie Charyzmatycznych Złoczyńców Kochających Anarchię zaproszenia. Chce by wszyscy zebrali się w kwaterze głównej BABECZKI i tam je przygotowali. A najgorsze jest to, że wszyscy się zgodzili. Bo to przecież założyciel tej organizacji i ich ukochany dowódca! - wyrzucił z siebie wściekły Rodney, jednym tchem. Nicol chciała już zapytać "Ulżyło ci?", ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowała. Zamiast tego postanowiła dodać oliwy do ognia i powiedziała: - I jest najbardziej złym naukowcem na świecie. No... a przynajmniej w Stanach. - Nie prawda! - odparł zazdrosny Rodney. Nicol widząc wyraz jego twarzy wyszczerzyła zęby. - Prawda! - Błagam was, nie kłóćcie się! - odezwał się Orville. - Nicol, o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? - Właściwie, chciałam cię o coś prosić. - Tak? - odparł uwodzicielskim tonem. - A o co? - O zbudowanie uczucio-przywracato-reorganizera. - Nie zgadzaj się Orville. - wtrącił Rodney. - Jasne, że to dla ciebie zrobię. Rodney złapał się za głowę. - Mówiłem, żebyś się nie zgadzał! - Dobrze Orville. - powiedziała Nicol. - Przyjdź do kwatery głównej Babeczki. Ja muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. Vanessa odebrała telefon. - Halo? - spytała. - Jak idą poszukiwania dziewczyny ze zdjęcia? - spytała Nicol. - Już jestem na tropie. Nawet nie wiesz jak łatwo znaleźć kogoś w internecie, nie znając nawet jego imienia i nazwiska. Już ją chyba mam. Bynajmniej wygląda jak ta dziewczyna ze zdjęcia. - Trzeba ją znaleźć. - Wiem, nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. - Vanessa się rozłączyła. - Tato, wychodzę! - Nie zostaniesz ze mną... - Heinz usłyszał odgłos zamykanych drzwi. - ...na moje urodziny? - dokończył ze smutkiem. Pepe stał przed drzwiami Dundersztyca. Tradycyjnie chciał je wyłamać, lecz nagle otworzyły się one z hukiem. Z mieszkania wyszła Vanessa. - Witaj Pepe Panie Dziobaku. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Mam do ciebie małą prośbę. Agent P spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Nie patrz tak na mnie. No więc, tata ma dziś urodziny, o czym pewnie wiedziałeś. Jak wiadomo, w każde urodziny, wymyśla wyjątkowo niecny plan. Powstrzymaj go, jak zwykle, a o około szóstej po południu, przyprowadź go do kwatery głównej B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A.. A jeśli jego plan będzie dotyczył właśnie tego miejsca, staraj się go stamtąd odciągnąć. Dziobak spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Ja i Nicol szykujemy dla niego niespodziankę. To jak? Pomożesz nam? Pepe kiwnął głową. - Dzięki. - To postawcie tam, a to tam. - oświadczyła władczo Nicol, pokazując palcami jakieś przedmioty i miejsca. Ona oraz szaleni naukowy byli w trakcie przygotowań do urodzin w siedzibie głównej Babeczki. Wnętrze było udekorowane w ciemniejszych kolorach (jak na złych ludzi przystało). Na ścianach powieszono zdjęcia przedstawiające Dundersztyca, zaś wkoło stolików postawiono kopie jego starych inatorów. Oczywiście te kopie nie działały, bo Nicol bała się, że jak będą działać to któryś wcale-nie-przez przypadek zostałby odpalony. Ogromne drzwi otworzyli się na oścież. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się w tamtą stronę. Zdziwieni pomyśleli: "Czyżby Heinz przyszedł tak wcześnie?". Był to jednak jakiś gruby osiłek. Gdy szaleni naukowcy go zobaczyli, natychmiast stracili jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie nim. Do chłopaka podeszła Nicol. - Nareszcie jesteś. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Tylko mi się tak wydaje, czy nie pasujemy do tego towarzystwa? - spytał Buford. - Daj spokój. To przyjęcie urodzinowe dla mojego współlokatora. Nic nie poradzę na to, że to jego koledzy po fachu. - Ale dlaczego akurat ty mu je organizujesz? Nicol spojrzała swojemu chłopakowi głęboko w oczy. - Bo ten człowiek, jest dla mnie jak ojciec, którego nigdy nie miałam. Vanessa zapukała do pierwszych drzwi na parterze w niewielkim bloku, niedaleko Spółki Zło. Drzwi otworzyła jej kobieta z napuszonymi ciemno rudymi włosami. Nos miała zadarty, usta pomalowane na różowo, a oczy zielone. Ubrana była we fioletową bluzeczkę na ramiączka i białe spodnie. Najbardziej przyciągało uwagę jej spojrzenie. Było puste. Nie wykazywało żadnych emocji, żadnych uczuć. - Czego? - spytała sucho. Vanessa nie bardzo wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nie przemyślała wcześniej jak będzie wyglądała jej rozmowa z tą kobietą. Postanowiła walić prosto z mostu. - Ja w sprawie mojego ojca. - Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. - odparła tamta i już miała zamknąć drzwi, jednak Vanessa je przytrzymała. - Nie zrozumiała mnie pani. Chodzi o to, że byliście kiedyś na randce i... - Ktokolwiek to był, nie pamiętam go i nic do niego nie czuję. - Ale czułaś! Pasowaliście do siebie jak ulał. - Nic nie czuję, więc może dałabyś mi spokój? - Nie dam ci spokoju, dopóki nie pójdziesz ze mną w jedno miejsce. - powiedziała Vanessa stanowczo. Kobieta westchnęła. - Daleko to jest? - spytała. - Niedaleko. - Hej, Orville! Uczucio-przywracato-reorganizer gotowy? - spytała Nicol. - Jasne, że tak! Jeszcze pytasz? - odparł uśmiechnięty Orville. Już zapomniał jak Nicol zachowała się w stosunku do niego w Anglii. Był zadowolony, że teraz jest dla niego miła i chciał to wykorzystać. Liczył, że może po dzisiejszym wieczorem uda się mu ją zaprosić na jakąś randkę. Nagle Nicol zaczęła iść w jego stronę. Razem z nią szedł jakiś chłopak. - A kto to? - spytał. - To mój chłopak. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się. - Orville poznaj Buforda, Buford poznaj Orvilla. - Cześć. - powiedział Buford. - Twój chłopak? - wyszeptał Orville. - Tak, mój chłopak. Orville zamrugał oczami. Był zawiedziony. - To ja już lepiej pójdę po ten reorganizer. - stwierdził sucho i odszedł. - Co to w ogóle za chłopak? - spytał Buford. - Syn jednego "niespełnionego wynalazcy". - Ten Orville też należy do tych niespełnionych wynalazców? - Tak. Nie jest zbyt przystojny... ani ładny zresztą, ale to dobry przyjaciel. - Przyjaciel? - spytał Buford z powątpiewaniem. - On do ciebie zarywa! Robi maślane oczka! Ty się mu podobasz! - Przecież widzę. Zresztą podobam się wielu chłopakom, a Orville nie jest w moim typie. Poza tym to ty... zaraz, czy ty jesteś zazdrosny? - Nie! - Tak! Oczywiście, że jesteś! - Nicol uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Kiedy się tak uśmiechała - szczerze i serdecznie, wyglądała naprawdę przepięknie. Strongówna uwielbiała, gdy chłopcy są o nią zazdrośni. - Nie, nie jestem... - Buford się zarumienił. - Oj! Buford! - dziewczyna zaśmiała się. - Ojej! A co to? - spytała patrząc ze zdziwieniem na maszynę, która przed chwilą pojawiła się przed nią i Bufordem. - To jest właśnie Uczucio-przywracato-reorganizer! - powiedział z dumą Orville. - I co on robi? - spytał Buford. - No jak to co? - odparł z ironią Orville. - Przywraca uczucia tym, którzy je stracili. - Przecież takich ludzi nie ma! - teraz w głosie Buforda można było dosłyszeć ironię. - Eee... Buford. - odezwała się Nicol. Chłopcy spojrzeli na nią. - Orville, możesz nas na chwilę zostawić? - Jasne. - odparł odchodząc i patrząc z nienawiścią na Buforda. - Nie lubię go. - stwierdził Buford. - Buford. - odezwała się Nicole ignorując jego uwagę na temat Orvilla. - Zamierzamy trafić tą maszyną w byłą dziewczynę hmm... mojego współlokatora. - Dlaczego? - Bo jak już wspominałam, on jest niespełnionym wynalazcą i jeden z jego cudaśnych inatorów wykasował tej dziewczynie uczucia. Chcemy je przywrócić, by mogli być razem szczęśliwi. - Naprawdę? - Tak. - Nicol, to ty lepiej uważaj. Nie chciałbym, żeby jeden z tych cudacznych wynalazków trafił kiedyś ciebie. - Dobrze, będë uważać. - odparła z uśmiechem. - A i jeszcze coś. Bo się cieszę, że mnie zaprosiłaś i w ogóle, że mogę spędzić z tobą czas, ale od samego początku czuję, że tu nie pasujemy i chciałem się zapytać co ja tu właściwie robię? Nie znam tego jubilata. Dlaczego mnie zaprosiłaś? - Odpowiedź jest prosta: bo cię kocham, bo jesteś moim chłopakiem i dlatego, że chcę byś poznał Heinza. Już mówiłam, że jest on dla mnie jak ojciec? - Tak, już o tym wspominałaś. Przygotowania dobiegały końca. Nagle w drzwiach stanęła Vanessa oraz... - Dziewczyna ze zdjęcia. -wyszeptała Nicol. - To ja już sobie pójdę. - powiedziała kobieta. - Strzelaj Orville! Strzelaj! - krzyknęła Nicole. Orville natychmiast odpalił swój reorganizer. Kiedy jego promień trafił w kobietę, szybko się ona zatrzymała. - Co za dziwne uczucie. - wyszeptała. - Nie cierpię tego. - Nie cierpisz? - spytała Vanessa. - To znaczy, że znowu coś czujesz? - Taak... I bardzo chciałabym zobaczyć twojego ojca. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Co mi odwaliło, żeby z nim zerwać? - Pepe Panie Dziobaku, gdzie mnie prowadzisz? Przecież udaremniłeś mój niecny plan. Zaraz, czy to nie jest przypadkiem siedziba Babeczki? Po co mnie tu prowadzisz? - Pepe otworzył drzwi do siedziby, a wszyscy co byli w środku, wykrzyknęli: - Niespodzianka! Kiedy Pepe zobaczył w środku Buforda, szybko się schował, aby ten nie zobaczył jego. - O rany... - powiedział Dundersztyc. - Wszystkiego najlepszego tato! - odezwała się Vanessa. - Dołączam się do życzeń. - wtrąciła Nicol. - I co? Niespodzianka niby się nie udała? - Udała się! I to jak! - odparł wzruszony i jednocześnie zdumiony Heinz. - No i o to chodziło! Oprócz zorganizowania przyjęcia, chciałam ci przedstawić mojego chłopaka. - Witaj... eee... my się chyba już znamy. - powiedział Buford. - Tak! Kiedyś zostałeś moim asystentem. - Super! - wtrąciła Nicol. - Skoro już wszyscy wszystkich znają, to możemy przejść do najważniejszej niespodzianki. - To macie dla mnie jeszcze jakieś niespodzianki? - Tak! Oto ona! - wykrzyknęła Nicol wskazując na ogromny tort, który powoli podjeżdżał do Dundersztyca na wielkiej platformie. Nagle zatrzymał się, a z niego wyskoczyła dziewczyna, której Orville przywrócił uczucia. - Dziewczyna ze zdjęcia. - Nicol wyszczerzyła zęby. - Nam udało się przywrócić jej uczucia. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. - wyszeptał Heinz i przytuliła do siebie Vanessę i Nicol. - Dziękuję wam obu! Linki *blog *deviantart